The Robot
'''The Robot '''is an Umipuppets episode that aired February 6, 2016. Characters * Milli (animated debut) * Geo (animated debut) * Bot (animated debut) * Sally (debut) * News Reporter (debut) * Tyler (animated debut) * Techno-Toys Manager Dog (debut) * GoBot (debut) * Oobi(debut) Synopsis Bot sees a toy robot on the news while he is at the table eating breakfast. He decides to go to the store. Geo yawns and then tries to look for Bot. He goes in the living room and asks Milli. She tells him where Bot is. Then, Geo drives to the Techno-Goods store. He finds Bot in the store while he is buying a robot. When they get home, Bot activates the GoBot. Bot requests ice cream from the GoBot. Later at night, Tyler uses his house to steal the GoBot activator. In the morning, Bot wakes up and the Umipuppets go to Sally's house. Sally complains about the robots. Milli thinks a Honey Comb would work as bait. Bot drives to the Techno-Toys HQ. Bot goes inside the building and walks up to the manager dog. He tells the manager that the robots need to be recalled. The air sirens near the building start to sound. Sally, Geo, and Milli are in the UmiHouse garage and they are seen hiding in UmiCar. Tyler looks outside his window and is happy about his work. He finds an old picture of him. He decides to put on the outfit that is seen in the picture. A self-destruct activates and Tyler loses his house. Tyler mourns the loss of his home and starts crying and then he stops. A giant GoBot picks up the UmiHouse and shakes it. Milli, still in the garage, is screaming and UmiCar is annoyed. Tyler relaxes inside the Techno-Toys headquarters and then he tells the GoBot to destroy the building. Tyler is in his house wearing a suit and a bowtie. While he is in the bathroom, Geo goes inside the GoBot and looks for the Evil Microchip. He pulls it out and replaces it with the default GoBot microchip and the robot returns to normal. Tyler comes out and is angry that the GoBot is no longer evil. He tells the Umipuppets to leave. Music # The Map (title) # Gallery 1.png Robot2.png Robot3.png Robot4.png Robot5.png Robot6.png Robot7.png Robot8.png Robot9.png Robot10.png Robot11.png Robot12.png Robot13.png Robot14.png Robot15.png Robot16.png Robot17.png Robot18.png Robot19.png Robot20.png Robot21.png Robot22.png Robot23.png Robot24.png Robot25.png Robot26.png Robot27.png Robot28.png Robot29.png Robot30.png Robot31.png Robot32.png Robot33.png Robot34.png Robot35.png Robot36.png Robot37.png Robot38.png Robot39.png Robot40.png Robot41.png Robot42.png Robot43.png Robot44.png Robot45.png Robot46.png Robot47.png Robot48.png Robot49.png Robot50.png Robot51.png Robot52.png Robot53.png Robot54.png Robot55.png Robot56.png Robot57.png Robot58.png Robot59.png Robot60.png Robot61.png Robot62.png Robot63.png Robot64.png Robot65.png Robot66.png Robot67.png Robot68.png Robot69.png Robot70.png Robot71.png Robot72.png Robot73.png Robot74.png Robot75.png Robot76.png Robot77.png Robot78.png Robot79.png Robot80.png Robot81.png Robot82.png Robot83.png Trivia * This is the first animated episode of Umipuppets. * This is the first episode to pair up with another one. * Tyler's house is able to fly and grab things. * This is the first episode for the sky to change color during an event. * This is the first episode where downtown is shown. * This is the first episode to have errors. * This is the first episode to have air sirens. * This is the first episode to use 972 x 615. * This episode uses online images. Errors * When Bot leaves, there isn't a chair. When Geo looks for him, there is a chair. * When Bot is at the table, the bowl is filled. When he leaves, the bowl is empty. * Milli says, "He probably be, at the Techno-Toys store." * The Techno-Goods store doesn't have any doors. Robot12.png * Geo calls the Techno-Goods store the Techno-Toys shop. * Geo says, "I have to try to find you every morning." * When Bot is about to activate the robot, the floor ends. Robot15.png * When Milli and Geo arrive at the Techno-Goods store, a white space can be seen between Milli's ponytail. Robot11.png * When Tyler's house takes off after the activator is stolen, parts of the Umihouse and Sally's house are missing. Robot27.png * When Bot is shown sleeping, the window is large and farther away from the bed. When Bot wakes up, the window is smaller and closer. Robot23.png Robot29.png * When Bot shows Milli the box of Honey Combs, the background is a solid color. * When Bot is driving to the Techno-Goods store, his screen is missing. Robot36.png * It is hard to tell Techno-Goods and Techno-Toys apart from each other. * When Bot tells Milli, Geo, and Sally that he will be in the Techno-Toys HQ, the voice audio still plays when he is in the building. * When Bot is talking to the Techno-Toys HQ manager dog, part of his mouth is outside of where it should be. * Bot says, "There's some GoBots ruining our cities." However, the robots are only ruining Umi City. * When Oobi is scared of the robots, the Techno-Toys HQ doesn't have doors. When the robots invade, doors and a window appear. Robot40.png Robot65.png * When Sally is hiding with Milli and Geo, a transparent space can be seen between her arm and her body. * The path only connects to the Umihouse and Sally's house. Robot30.png * When the Umipuppets are at Sally's house, the path to the house disappears. Robot31.png * When Milli shows a piece of cereal, her ponytails are transparent, the floor is sand, and the outline for the floor goes over Milli's hand. Robot34.png * When Tyler first puts on the shirt shown in the picture, the logo on his shirt moves to the center. Robot50.png * When Tyler's house's self-destruct alarm goes off, Tyler's mohawk gets bigger. * The air sirens near the Techno-Toys HQ move closer to the building. When the sirens go off again, the sirens move farther away from the building and is on the opposite side of its original position. Robot58.png Robot68.png * When an aerial view of the Techno-Toys HQ is shown, the smaller area of the building slopes down. * When Tyler wants the GoBots to destroy the Techno-Toys HQ, the robot is mistakenly referred as a plural, even though there is only one robot destroying the building. * When Geo has the GoBot microchip, he calls it a battery instead. * When Tyler is in his bathroom, he is wearing a suit and bowtie, but at the end of the episode, he isn't wearing the suit and bowtie. Robot72.png Robot83.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1